[unreadable] [unreadable] The New York Academy of Science (NYAS) is planning a major scientific conference entitled, Integrative Physiology, to be held May14th through May 16th, 2008 at the New York Academy of Sciences, New York City. The conference is being organized by Gerard Karsenty M.D., Ph.D., Professor and Chair, Department of Genetics and Development, College of Physicians and Surgeons, Columbia University and Andrew R. Marks, M.D., Professor and Chair of Physiology and Cellular Biophysics, Columbia University. Scientists have recently made enormous strides toward elucidating the multiple functions of genes in cells and animals. Most of these advances initially provided data at the cellular and molecular level. But with time, and through the use of new and emerging technologies such as mouse genetics, this research has revealed novel functions for organs. Remarkably, scientists have also discovered unanticipated functional and endocrine connections between organs as varied as fat, kidney, brain and bone, to name a few. These observations have brought endocrinology cross-talk and homeostatic regulation to a never before seen level of importance. The findings allow us to now ask much broader questions related to the overall physiology of organisms and to analyze its impact on the molecular pathogenesis of common degenerative diseases such as metabolic disease, heart failure, osteoporosis and others. The scientific knowledge required to study integrative physiology is a complement of preexisting fields such as genetics, biochemistry, biology, medicine and physiology. However, at this time, there are no reviews or discussions of this emerging field within the scientific literature; and despite small sessions in large specialized conferences there has, to date, been no opportunity for researchers interested in integrative physiology, to come together and share their ideas and research. Thus, this is an ideal time for this proposed international symposium. The symposium is expected to bring together scientific leaders in the fields of biochemistry, cell biology, developmental biology, genetics, medicine, molecular biology and physiology to increase their understanding of this new field of research. Furthermore, this conference is anticipated to increase communication and subsequent collaboration between complementary research groups. Over 2.5 days, the topics to be undertaken by conference participants will include: Novel aspects of Molecular Physiology & Function, Integrative Physiology, Cardiac Physiology and Vascular Physiology. Integrative physiology is a newly emerging field of scientific research which studies the way independent organs and cells connect and function in an interactive manner. These studies are playing a large role in understanding degenerative diseases such as obesity, diabetes, heart failure and osteoporosis, as well as understanding the natural aging process. The importance of this conference "Integrative Physiology" is to bring together scientists, clinicians and industry representatives, working in a diverse range of scientific fields, to initiate discussions and forge collaborations that will help direct the future of integrative physiology research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]